The Art of LOVE TRIANGLE and BETTER TRAP
by ShrekRulez
Summary: The new two stories with the battle between 3 warriors to become Fox's mate for life and Robo Ninja made a better trap to capture all the valley animals.


2 stories, great stories with adventure, excitement and especially FUNNY STUFF! Stay tuned with the two story episodes yet on...

SKUNK FU!

The Art of LOVE TRIANGLE!

Story by: shrekrulez

Disclaimer: Skunk Fu and characters TM and © Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment, Ltd. Skunk Fu Created By Aidan Harte and Hyun Ho Khang

Squirrel and Robo Ninja © me

Rated up to 7 for martial arts action, violent scenes and some rude humor

* * *

The incident starts at the Training Camp with the evil Ninja Monkeys, Baboon got his personal possession of all time and it's even better than a banana split sundae after a hot day in battle...A PICTURE OF FOX! WHAT!?

"Ahh. My Fox. How I love your sweetness of humiliating me in battle. Next time, I'm gonna have you for life," said Baboon when Robo Ninja came in and asks Baboon a question.

"BABOON! What do you think you're doing?"

"Uhh...making strategies to make a counterattack with the valley dwellers. That's all. Nothing further," said Baboon.

"Hmm. Okay. Call me if you want something, Baboon," said Robo Ninja, "by the way, nice possession of a Fox poster."

Baboon got shocked that Robo Ninja already noticing of what Baboon got, but, nevertheless, he's still looking his Fox poster while he's strangely in love. Little that Baboon didn't know, that Robo Ninja is having a strange thoughts about Fox. He's back in his home and grabbing the visual simulations about when Fox kissing the fake Skunk which is himself.

"After encountering with Fox's kissing, I never felt anything so in love. My heart starts reacting so tremendously fast. (Sighing) I'm going on a date with Fox. Oh, Skunk and Baboon. I'll taken care of them, personally," said Robo Ninja.

Meanwhile at the Valley, Skunk is swimming around the lake and going underwater to find something for Fox and he saw a very rare persian pearl. He's gonna make something for his love, Fox, so now, he swims back to shore and making with stone and string. In no time at all, Skunk finally finished it.

"Ahh. It's finished. Fox will be definitely surprised with this necklace I made," said Skunk.

Master Panda walks closer to Skunk and said, "hello, Skunk. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Master, just a present for my love. I better get going and showing her this package. I'LL SEE YOU AROUND!," said Skunk as he immediately leaving to see Fox and Master sighs and said,

"Young love. What a wonderful feeling from my young Master. Hmm. I wish I could be his age. Better check to see if Fox enjoys her present from Skunk."

Master Panda ran very quickly to see how Skunk and Fox were doing with the surprise. Little he didn't know, Baboon is going back to the Valley with pretty flowers and Robo Ninja with a big thing under the sheet. Fox is sitting down under the tree feeling a cool breeze with a nice shade. Skunk pops out of the bush and said,

"There she is. I hope she'll love it very much. Well, here goes nothing. Hello, Fox."

"Huh? Skunk. Hi. Hmm. Guess you're making a entrance to see me again. I see you got something behind you. What's behind you, Skunk?," Fox asks.

"A present for you, my love," said Skunk.

"What is it?," Fox asks.

"Open it and find out," said Skunk.

Fox opens the package and the bright light sparkles her eyes and then, she saw such a beautiful sight of a pearl necklace and smiling so gleely. Fox said,

"Skunk, it's beautiful. I never such a beautiful thing like this before."

Skunk said he put it on Fox's neck, "nothing's beautiful as you, my love."

"Skunk, kiss me," said Fox when they about to kiss together, Baboon made a appearance as he high kick Skunk away from Fox and said to her,

"Hello, Fox, I brought some flowers for you. To remind you for our great day to be together. Wanna go study with me?"

"This is very lovely flowers, but...," Fox got interrupted by a ray blast on Baboon and putting him on the tree and it was from Robo Ninja himself with his tractor beam ray blaster and stepping forward towards to Fox and said,

"My lady, I got a token of my affection between us. HERE!"

He taken the sheet off and made a resemblance statue of her exactly like Fox and she gets up and said to Robo Ninja.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Well, after you kissed the fake Skunk, me, my heart is pumping faster. I never been in love before. So, what do you say? Hmm?," Robo Ninja asks.

"I say, 'EWW!', and second Skunk is my love, not you or Baboon," said Fox.

"NO! I'M HER LOVE! YOU SHOULD GO OUT WITH ME!," said Baboon.

Master Panda pops out of the bushes and saw Skunk while he's getting up and then, he's helping Skunk out to get up and asking Skunk a question.

"Skunk? Skunk? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Master," said Skunk feeling mad.

"What's happening? Did you give Fox a gift from you?," Master Panda asks.

"Yeah, but, unfortunately, I got interfered by Baboon. We better get back to save her. COME ON!," said Skunk and both of them were going back to see if Fox is okay. Meanwhile, Baboon is confronting with Robo Ninja.

"NO WAY! I'M HER CHOSEN ONE, NOT A PRIMITIVE APE LIKE YOU!," said Robo Ninja.

"OH, YEAH! YOU'RE A MACHINE, NOT A ANIMAL BEING LIKE US!," said Baboon.

"THAT'S IT!," said Robo Ninja and starts activating his ray blasters to blast him to bits, but, Skunk high kicks him badly and Master Panda using his fight movements to hurt Baboon and both of them got hit on the tree. Fox ran quickly and holding Skunk and crying.

"Easy, Fox, it's all over," said Skunk.

"Not yet, pip squeak," said Baboon.

"This fight isn't over yet. How about a 3 way battle? The one left stands will be Fox's mate for life," said Robo Ninja.

"That's totally out of the question. You cannot battle with love and...," said Panda until Skunk interrupts.

"Okay. I accept your challenge. Just do me a favor to never hurt her," said Skunk.

"AGREE!", they agreed.

"SKUNK! NO!," said Fox.

"I must do this. For you and the Valley, too. Let's do this," said Skunk.

The battle is about to start as all 3 contestants are ready to battle at each other. Ox and Bird were coming to find out what's all the commotion. Bird asks Fox, "hey, Fox, what's going on here?"

Fox answered to Bird, "they're making a challenge to defend at each other for me," and both of them smiling and grabbing their chairs with drink helmets to see the fight entertainment.

"What are you doing, Ox and Bird?," Master Panda asks.

"We're watching this entertainment, Pandy. Besides there's nothing else to do around, anyway," said Bird.

"GO, SKUNK! Smacking them down with your stinkiness, man," said Ox.

"AYA!," said Master Panda as he smack his face.

"I wouldn't blame you," said Fox.

They clash with their fists, kicks, smack downs, pile drivers, karate chops and sticking at each other. It's a pretty harsh battle between the 3 together fighting. Fox can't stand this and neither is Master Panda as he chattering his fingernails with his teeth. Punches and scratches, pounding and bleeding from their mouths. Ox is about to bet with Bird.

"Bet if Skunk's winning this game for a chocolate bar," said Ox.

"Bet if Baboon can kiss Fox on the lips," said Bird.

"YOU'RE ON, BIRD!," said Ox.

"You boys are so immature," said Fox.

"Having enough, dummy heads? I'm just warming up," said Skunk.

"By the time you'll lose your love, I will terminate Master Panda in one piece," said Robo Ninja.

"I shatter you both 'til you guys turned into walnut dusts," said Baboon.

"Not a chance, banana breathe," said Skunk as the fight continues on and on and on. This isn't look too good for Skunk as his right arm injured from the big fall and then, Baboon high kick him out of the battlefield. Skunk's out. Fox was devastated in tears and so is Master Panda, too. Baboon and Robo Ninja were the only 2 warriors left in battle. Robo made a final blow to end it all.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!," said Robo Ninja.

He blind Baboon with flare move and he's blind as a bat. "I CAN'T SEE! WAIT 'TIL I SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU WON'T BE A ROBOT, ONLY A PIECE OF SCRAP!" He do the kick to the right or the left until he's heading towards to Ox and Bird.

"HEY! WATCH IT! OFFTH!," said Bird.

(KICK! PUNCH! HIGH KICK! SMACK! BIFF! KLUNK!)

"Maybe you shouldn't bet on Skunk, man. I'm getting headaches for weeks," said Ox.

"You're absolutely right, buddy. Sorry, Skunk, for betting on you," said Bird as he thud on the ground.

"All right, sweet. This battle is over and I won. So you're gonna be my mate for life. Give me a kiss," said Robo Ninja as he approaching towards to Fox as she steps away from him. She's getting closer to her statue and Master Panda was about to fight back, but, Skunk didn't stop fighting yet as he getting up and said,

"Wait, Panda. I'm not done with this battle yet. Hmm. There's got to be a way to stop him," said Skunk.

"I think I got a idea. Help me with Ox," said Master Panda as they carry Ox away from Baboon and Bird. Panda's plan was to make Ox crushing Robo Ninja and the statue at the same time. They put Ox into position as Skunk got a can of red paint and paint it red. He laughs gleely as he left quickly and then, he gets to Fox and said to Robo Ninja.

"HUH! IMPOSSIBLE! I thought Baboon beat you off from the battle," said Robo Ninja.

"Nope, just stopping the inevitable, man. By the way, I got another surprise for you, Ninjerk. NOW, PANDA!," said Skunk as Master Panda smacks Ox's butt and he saw the red paint and charging at him. "Huh? What? AHH!", said Robo Ninja as Ox hit him bad and he bumped the statue of Fox.

It starts to crumbling into pieces and Skunk shouts, "RUN!", Robo Ninja was about to leave, but, he got his foot stuck on one of the pieces, "OH, NO!", he struggles until the statue falls apart. They're cheering with glee when Baboon gets up and starts laughing.

"BABOON! HELP ME! I'LL BE YOUR PAL AGAIN IF YOU WANT!," said Robo Ninja.

"Sorry, pal, our friendship is about to be terminated. You're not welcome at our camp again. EVER! SEE YA! HA HA HA!." said Baboon, "no hard feelings?"

(SMACK! KICK!)

"NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, YOU BABOON! OH! THANKS FOR THE FLOWERS!," said Fox.

"Curse you all. You all will pay for damaging my statue of her. (Sniffs) WE'RE THROUGH, FOX! I'LL BE BACK TO DESTROY YOU ALL! (transforming into a vac and suck all the pieces and going back to his place)," said Robo Ninja.

"We'll be waiting," said Skunk, "are you all right, my love?"

"Skunk, I'm so ashamed that you battle with them. And think of me as a award," said Fox.

"I'm so sorry, Fox. I'm not gonna let it happen again. I promise," said Skunk as Fox grab him and starts kissing him on the lips and Panda smiles also laughing and Ox carry them both on his head as they all walking away from the battlefield and Bird wakes up and said,

"Huh? What happened? I thought I could be the next punching bag. HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

Bird lands and going to sleep as he said, "wake me up when we get back home."

"At least, everything's back to normal again if they showed up again," said Panda.

"Yeah. I'm glad you loved with the necklace I made," said Skunk.

"It's not the necklace I loved, it's you I loved," said Fox.

"Mmm. (Both kissing) (crack) OW! LOVE DOES HURT!," said Skunk as all of them laughing from Skunk's hurtness of his back.

THE END! For this story, but, the adventure continues with another story when Robo Ninja's gonna make a trap to captured all the Valley Animals on...

* * *

The Art of BETTER TRAP!

After the confrontation with Skunk and Baboon to be Fox's mate, Baboon kick Robo's place away and never return and so is Robo Ninja himself. The evil Ninja Monkeys were laughing at him and Baboon got something to say and it'll be Robo's last.

"NO ONE EVER STOMPING ME AND MY ARMY! FOR HUMILIATING MY OPERATIONS FOR THE LAST TIME! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Robo Ninja's very angry for what Baboon did to himself. Now, he's going back to his place and transporting to a another place in the Valley. He's at the lake going underwater and making another plan without Baboon's help.

"That impulsive monkeys and their butt ugly Bafoon. I'm gonna get them back later. Right now, I'm gonna invade the entire Valley myself. IT'S TRAP TIME! HA HA HA!," said Robo Ninja.

Robo Ninja made a cool looking trap to get the Valley Animals. Meanwhile at the Valley, Skunk continues with Squirrel so she can be the greatest fighter of Kung Fu by using the strength technique to be stronger than ever before when she's holding a 500 pound boulder.

"That's it. You can do it. You can strength your body by lifting a 500 pound boulder," said Skunk.

"Yeah. But, unfortunately, I can't hold it any longer, Master. I'm gonna be crushed," said Squirrel as she struggles with the boulder as Skunk high kick the boulder and starts to crumble. Skunk grabs his student to safety and they both safe as the boulder turned into to piles of rocks and pebbles.

"Are you okay, Squirrel?," Skunk asks.

"Yes, Master, and I'm sorry. I have failed. I cannot be strongest fighter ever," said Squirrel with disappointment and walks away.

"Squirrel. Wait. (Sighs) Poor Squirrel. I wish I could something for her," said Skunk.

Squirrel continues walking away from the Valley Palace and sits down under the tree and feeling so disappointed of failing the class and Rabbit hops out of the hole and said,

"Hey, sweetheart, having trouble at Skunk's class today?"

"Yeah. It's so degrading. Who could've lift a stupid boulder to be stronger? It's really stupid. I should quit class and never become a fighter," said Squirrel.

"Not really for me. You are strong if you lose your way or something like that. Anyway, I have to put up with Pandie. That's why become I am," said Rabbit.

"Thanks for cheering me up," said Squirrel, "wanna make out?"

"Sure, Babe," said Rabbit as both of them kissing until Robo Ninja brings his masterful trap in one to capture all the Valley Animals. It's all set up when Duck and Crane saw a big metal box with plums and chicken rice on the table. Robo Ninja disappeared in his invisibility mode.

"Hmm. Hey, Crane, did you ever see something so delicious?," Mrs. Duck asks.

"Yeah. It's chicken rice with plums as a appetizer. Let's go check it out," said Crane.

Crane and Duck are heading towards to a trap when Robo Ninja activates the door and both of them stuck.

"Wait a second. THIS ISN'T A REAL MEAL! IT'S A TRAP!," said Mrs. Duck.

"We both know who's responsible to capture us animals," said Crane.

"ROBO NINJA!," they exclaimed as Robo Ninja when he said while laughing evilly, "DARN STRAIGHT! YOU PRISONERS ARE GONNA BE MY GUEST! HA HA HA HA!" Robo Ninja's activating the transporting sequence to his place. Then, he got another metallic box ready for more victims of his own collection. Then, he's back to be invisible again as he capture Mantis, Frog, Ox and Bird, the Bees, Snake, Tiger, Pig and Turtle. He captured most of them until Skunk and Fox walking together.

"This is so unbelievable. She's out of your class and never return. I hope is she's all right," said Fox.

"Yeah, me, too. Perhaps I was a bit harsh on her," said Skunk as Fox giving a smirk, "okay. Way too much harshness. I guess I will try my best to make her a greater fighter like us," said Skunk.

"Hey, you two!," said Rabbit and Squirrel.

"Huh?," both said.

"Well, Rabbit is cheering me up and I can do it," said Squirrel.

"GOOD FOR YOU!," said Fox, "guess Rabbit isn't dumber as I thought."

"Thanks. HEY!," said Rabbit while all his friends laughing until Master Panda ran very quickly and said, "SKUNK! FOX! ANYONE, HELP!"

"IT'S MASTER PANDA!," they shouted.

"Something's not right and we're gonna find out. COME ON!," said Skunk as they're running quickly to ask Master Panda of what's going on.

"Master, what's happening now this time?," Fox asks.

"Everybody just disappeared. First, they looked at something in the metal box and disappeared. It must be from Robo Ninja's dirty work," said Panda.

"That robotic doofus never quit on us, huh?," said Rabbit.

"He won't get away with it. Let's visit Robo Nerd's place and demolish it," said Skunk. A little later at Robo Ninja's place, all the animals are getting suffered inside the shockwave bars he designed.

"GET US OUT OF HERE, YOU MECHANICAL FREAK! You'll pay when some of us to get your butt whupped," said Turtle.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! That's what they're expecting to free you all. When they get here, they'll have a sweet surprise," said Robo Ninja.

Meanwhile outside of Robo's place, Skunk, Fox, Rabbit, Squirrel and Master Panda are seeing of their archenemy's location and they're gonna figuring out to get their friends out of there safely. Skunk said to them,

"This is totally insane of this place. Bet you Robo Ninjerk got something in his robotic sleeves," said Skunk.

"Considering he doesn't have any sleeves in his own body," said Fox.

"We have no time with meaningless notions. We have to bring them out safely," said Panda.

"Pandie's right. Let's get them out now. CHARGE!," said Rabbit.

"WAIT, RABBIT! IT COULD BE A TRAP!", said Squirrel as Rabbit got netted inside the old fashioned net trick with minor adjustments like shockwave opponents to shock him and waving him back and fourth to hit Rabbit badly. "HELP ME! HELP ME! AHH!," said Rabbit. "DON'T WORRY, RABBIT! WE'LL BE BACK FOR YOU! But, first, we have a appointment with R.B. himself," said Fox. Suddenly, a shoestring of metal is about to captured Fox when Master Panda shouts.

"FOX, LOOK OUT! (Bumping Fox away) HYAH! (Fighting noises) (high kick and smacking his karate chop) TAKE THAT! They never messed with the Great Master of...," said Panda as he got whipped and captured.

"MASTER!," they shouted.

"I'm gonna cut him out," said Skunk as he a sharp saw blade and about to threw until a robotic stand got a weapon and zap him badly. "SKUNK!," Fox shouts. Then, a fighting robot with a katana sword and swiping the sword to sliced and diced. Fox hold it and high kick and chop it to pieces, but, she got caught by a caged seat.

"WHAT THE...!? (struggles)"

It's now or never that Squirrel is the only one to defend her friends or it's all over. The animals are in their cage with the rest of them except for Squirrel. Robo Ninja came out and laughs.

"There's no escape from me, little girl. You have failed. THE VALLEY IS MINE!"

Squirrel thinks of a idea and she thought it quickly. She high kick the robotic log with the shoestring metal whip. She laughs so sinister.

"The Valley will always be protected by us including me," said Squirrel.

"Huh? HOLD IT! DON'T DO ANYTHING FOOLISH! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!," said Robo Ninja begging for his robotic life and gravels on the floor and then, she destroys the manual control system to open the cage and the animals have left. The place is about to be short circuit. "EVERYONE, THIS WAY!," Squirrel shouts.

"Huh? NO! NO! Oh, circuits," said Robo Ninja when his place gone KABOOMIE! (KABOOM!)

The Valley Animals were cheering as Master Panda said to her, "you successfully stopping his plan and destroying his place, too."

"You are the master of strength, Squirrel. Be proud of yourself," said Skunk.

"Yeah. (Showing her muscles) Being strong is kinda cool, but, the biggest muscle of all, brains," said Squirrel.

"Spoken like a true warrior," said Mrs. Duck.

"Yeah. Do the muscle posing again, my sweet," said Rabbit when he's getting in love with Squirrel's muscle posing. She posing and Rabbit kissing her on the lips and Skunk got kissed by Fox on the lips. "The old saying goes, 'strong union, isn't it?'", said Master Panda. Robo Ninja gets up when the animals are going back home and said,

"YOU'LL WIN FOR NOW! BUT, YOU WON'T HEARD THE LAST OF...!"

The system is start to short circuit again and KABOOM! "I hate my life. (groans and thud)"

* * *

That's it for now, but, more adventures next time with Skunk and all his friends to protect the Valley once more. See you next time.

THE END!

Oh, yeah...SKUNK FU!


End file.
